


Being a family

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: After the events of the first movie Sam and Rocket and Groot are adjusting to be a family. And Sam is adjusting his feelings for Gamora how this going to work.





	1. Chapter 1

As Sam woken up the next morning, he was looking at the window of his bedroom he heard resulting in his clothes hampers Sam checked it out it was baby Groot he must have been resting in there all night Groot reached it he grabbed him and placed him on the table Groot looked at his family. 

"Family that's a picture my mum and dad my mum and dad." Said Sam.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"Yes I do I miss them Groot." Said Sam.

Sam changed into his normal clothes Gamora rushed passed him she was mad at him for flurting with some girl at a bar last week even thou Gamora said that she wasnt ready for a realshionsip but Sam knew that something wasnt right with her.

"Hey Peter!" Said Sam.

"Yep!" Said Peter.

"Gamora she looked pissed off." Said Sam.

"Not my place, and I think you should talk to her." Said Peter.

"Why she not pissed about what happened with that woman thing?" Said Sam.

"Yes, she is pissed off man if I where I would talk to her." Said Peter.

Sam was trying to locate Gamora Sam found her she was mega angry at Sam. She pushed him away because she was scared to explore her feelings for Sam, and, yet she had strong feelings for him.

"Hey." Said Sam.

"What!" Said Gamora.

"Look can we talk?" Asked Sam.

"Nope." Said Gamora.

"Yes." Said Sam.

Sam sat down. He pulled a chair Gamora did she was nervous because he was handsome, and she did like him, but that night he showed his true feelings about women and mostly about her. Sam didn't know what to say to her he did like her a lot

"So listen I am sorry about what happened at the bar I wasn't flirting with this girl she was trying to get info out of me." Said Sam.

"Your lying." Said Gamora.

"Okay I was, but you said you wanted to be friends and now you dont want to be friends." Said Sam.

"I am scared okay I pushed you away because I do like you a lot and I never done this before! Falling in love with someone, I care about you." Said Gamora.

"I care about you to." Said Sam.

Sam moved to her closer to her so did Gamora. Sam wanted to be with her. She liked him, and she liked her Sam placed his arms around her waist Gamora placed did the same.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't know, but I would like to kiss you." Said Sam.

"You know that brakes my boundaries right?" Said Gamora.

"Yes, I know that but live a little." Said Sam.

Gamora leaned in to kiss him Sam did the Sam kissed her Gamora did the same the young, green woman kissed Sam with everything she could muster Sam did the same Sam respected her, and she respected him Sam stopped kissing her so did Gamora.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him.

"Because we where drawing attention." Said Sam.

"What attention?" Asked Gamora.

Gamora was in shock to see the others looking at them Drax knew that Sam and Gamora liked one another, and Peter had a bet with Rocket to see who seemed disgusted by Sam actions and Groot gave two thumbs up Gamora looked shocked.

"Well, I knew it looks like you owe me a few units." Said Peter.

"You got luckly Star-Lord." Said Rocket.

"Great, so everybody knows!" Said Gamora.

"I didnt! What the hell you made a bet?!" Said Sam. 

"Yes, but it was pretty funny to be honest with you." Said Rocket.

"Unbeliable." Said Sam.

The group made decide to give Sam and Gamora some space dicied what to do with this next step this was huge for Gamora because she had all of theses feelings for Sam like more then just normal love for Sam. Sam made room for Gamora so that she could climb in she joined her boyfriend in the bunk well her new boyfriend Gamora made sure that she knew that she wanted to be with him.

"Hey, your okay?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, I am just thinking about this us." Said Gamora.

"Okay what?" Asked Sam.

"I just wanted you to know that I do want this... Us I want there to be an us I want this to be with you." Said Gamora.

"There will be a us Gamora I care about you a lot, and we should go on a date." Said Sam.

"Yes, I think so to." Said Sam.

Gamora kissed Sam with passion and love. She was in love with this man she didn't know why, but she was in love because she dwas wanted to be normal to have a boyfriend and be happy and friends she didn't have a family, but she did now she was going to keep them safe no matter what the coast.


	2. Being a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a rough day and the guardians do their best to chear him up

As Sam was looking out of the window, he was just thinking about things his family back home is mother and father where killed in a car crash long time ago he never told anyone not even Gamora never knew about his family death nor the rest of the team he did have survivor's guilt like he never let go of his feelings. Gamora noticed that something wasn't right with Sam today like he wasn't himself even Rocket wasn't sure what was wrong him either the ship landed on some port somewhere. They had some job to do.

"Hey Sam, keep your head in the game." Said Drax.

"Sorry got stuff on my mind." Said Sam.

"Like what?" Said Rocket.

"Like I said it nothing!" Said Sam.

"Doesn't like look nothing!" Said Gamora.

"Look just stop it!" Said Sam.

The group didn't say anything they got to transfer some crimnal to a prison in deep space Sam made he didn't escape the ship at all times. Rocket had his gun at times he looked at he knew something was wrong with him like he had something wrong with his emotions. He had Gamora so what else was wrong. After the prisoner was dropped off Sam had his music in his ears at full volume he was trying to block out the pain he was upset about his family death he didn't notice that Rocket was standing in the door way he wasn't sure how to approach this he wasn't very good at talking, but Sam was his friend and he was willing to try because he was   
is only friend he could trust.

"Um is everything okay?" Asked Rocket.

"Yep the man bean dropped of so everything is okay." Said Sam.

"Nope I am not I am grieving okay!" Said Sam.

"Um why?!" Asked Rocket.

"Because I lost my family a few years back, my dad was driving a car back home on a holiday then a truck slammed into the back of the car it rolled a few times my brother and I survied but my mum and dad didn't." He said.

"Well that sucks I guess but I know things are good now right?" Asked Rocket.

"Yes, of course, I have I am just finding my own way to deal with it that all just stuff bean getting in the way of that, but now I am okay." Said Sam.

"Good I am glad that your okay." Said Rocket. 

Gamora wanted to see if her boyfriend was okay it was hard for her because Sam was different to most guys she ever encountered in her travels some did flirt with her she didn't mind it, but now she was in a relationship and that scared her a little bit because she never been in love with anyone before and that scared her too she knocked on her boyfriend door to his bunk he heard music's blasting from his room 

"Sam!" Said Gamora.

"Yep!" He said.

"Can i come in?" She said.

Gamora was wearing black leather top and trousers. She had her blade on her side. Sam had his top of because he was changing Gamora was embarrassed by the sight.

"Shall I come back later?" She asked.

"It up to you?" She said.

Gamora closed the door behind her. She was nervous she noticed that Sam had marks on his back which looked scars on her back Sam felt Gamora hands exploring them.

"I wasn't abused it was from a crash I had when I was young that my mother and father died my brother and I survived and I been felling gulilty about it ever sicne." He said.

"Don't blame yourself Sam you didn't do anything wrong remember when I said when Thanos killed my family I blamed myself for it, and now I don't I got stronger and so will you." She said. 

Gamora began exploring his chest, but Gamora stopped herself she didn't want embarrass herself any further Sam noticed it to he kissed her again; this was a nice felling for Gamora she loved the way she felt embarrassed about it Sam liked her a lot Gamora was about to leave Sam decide to leave it she didn't want embarrassed about it.

"So anyway listen I know we are not in touching so why did you just do that?" He asked her.

"I don't know why, but I did like it." Said Gamora.

"I liked it too so... I was thinking I know that we been dating for a couple weeks and we are talking." Said Sam.

"I know I like this just us and yes, the others are anyoing at the time but I do like, and I love you I am scared, thou." Said Gamora.

"So, I am, but I know what it like to be scared, but I don't know what I would like to do more then just kissing." Said Gamora.

"What like to have sex?" Said Sam.

"Yes, that what I want." Said Gamora.

"I never thought that you wanted that?" Asked Sam.

"I do want that, but I just want to take things very slow that all." Said Gamora.

"Sure I don't mind whatever you want I don't mind waiting for you." Said Sam.

"Thanks." Said Gamora.

"Your welcome you should get some rest." Said Sam.

"Yes mind if sleep on your bed?" Said Gamora.

"Of course." Said Sam.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said to her. 

As Gamora rested her head on Sam chest, she knew that Sam was the right man for her he was kind funny yes he was odd he said things very differently to Peter he was the same age she loved the way Sam cared about everything and everyone he took time to help people all around him, and she wanted to be better person also..

The next morning Sam woke with Gamora still sleeping next him; this was nice he thought to himself he didn't want to wake her because right now she was very peaceful and looked beautiful also Gamora woke up Sam was looking at her Gamora smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him.

"Nothing I am going to shower and then change okay?" Sam.

"Fine by me I will change in my room I will see you later on?" Asked Gamora.

"Yes, you will see me later on." Said Sam.

Sam had a shower and changed into his regular clothing he opened the door from his bunk today was going to be a good day Sam looked around the ship again; this was his home now and all of space was mad as anything of course. 

Drax saw Sam he nodded he playing with his bladed Groot was with Rocket he waved at him. Rocket smiled to know his friend was okay he sat down at the console he wanted to see what type of job they would like some was escorting criminals to jail. There was a message from his brother saying that the Avengers have split up, and he has moved Cardiff with his girl.

"Well, is there anything?" Asked Peter.

"Same old jobs." Said Sam.

"I am bored just escorting sum to jail can we do some protection work?" Asked Rocket.

"That sounds boring." Said Gamora.

"Not to me that sounds like a safe idea." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." He said to Rocket.

"Yes, well put Groot." Said Rocket.

"Okay then I got something coming in now." Said Sam.

"Let me see." Said Gamora.

"So, we got a protection job which paid very well, and they asked for us." Said Gamora.

"Okay who wants us?" Asked Sam.

"Some princess she wants to escort her to her home world she says she will pay for the trip." Said Gamora.

"She must be in trouble." Said Drax.

"She sent us the map of the system we are pretty close to it." Said Gamora.

"Great! Ill punch it in we be there in a few hours so gear up." Said Peter.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"Yes, I am getting a bad felling about this Groot maybe that this job is going to be more complicated then I thought." Said Sam. 

Right let get interactive with this story like what happens to each character like to all of the Guardians like Groot, Rocket, Sam, Gamora, Drax, Peter and Sam is my original character and read Guardians part 1 and also let me know what should happen between Sam and Gamora so let me know in the comments below and also; if someone can give me a name for this princess character ill will use the description in the next chapter as well.


	3. First time

So this chapter the chapter that the guardians meet the princess and Sam, and Gamora take their relationship to the next level and also I'll be writing civil war soon so keep an eye out for that. and also I was thinking about Sam and David family tree would look like this.

Sam Guardians of the galaxy team.

Peter Quill Friend/Leader

Drax teammate/Friend

Gamora teammate/Love interest

Rocket Teammate/best friend

Groot Teammate/ best friend

David Avengers

Steve Rogers leader/Friend

Sam Wilson teammate/Friend

Wanda Maximoff teammate/Love interest

Vision Teammate/ friend.

Thor teammate/friend

Tony Stark teammate/mentor

Sam was looking out the window in his bedroom, he had his music on the bedroom the princess was on board she was about early 20s roughly around the same age as Sam and Gamora, she had pink skin and brown hair Gamora was jealous of her because she flirted with Sam and Gamora was angry with him, but Sam didn't find her attractive as Gamora.

Gamora was angry with her boyfriend, and she did love Sam this was a lovely thing for her to fall in love with someone that loved her back, but the arrival of the process was the toughest thing to her relationship with Sam; she never thought that she would get jealous of another female around Sam.

"Are you jealous?" Asked Peter.

"No!" Said Gamora.

"Well yes, I am I never thought I would get jealous of this woman." Said Gamora.

"Look you like Sam that's just natural because he's your boyfriend, and you love him and you don't like any other woman being around him." Said Peter.

Gamora knew Peter was right Sam was the only boy whom she ever liked physically and sexually of course they never had sex because they are taking things slow because they both never had a relationship before.

Gamora left to find Sam hopefully that Sam, and the princess Star wasn't around him if not, she would use her blade on her regardless if she was a princess or not Rocket was busy mending some guns along with Sam of course, he was doing his best to avoid Gamora and Star.

"So what's happening with you and Gamora?" Asked Rocket.

"Nothing she is angry with about the princess being around me." Said Sam.

"Well I am not saying anything because I don't care about relationship and stuff." Said Rocket.

"Yes true I think look, I am just trying to help her because I love her, and I am not interested in another woman." Said Sam.

Gamora was listening to his Sam conversation. she knew that Sam was important to her because he was kind and handsome was, and she liked him very much like him.

"Anyway, I am going to my bedroom for a second." Said Sam.

"Why?" Asked Rocket.

"I am kinda tired and I dint get a good night sleep." Said Sam.

"Okay then." Said Rocket.

Sam went to his bedroom he did bump into Star the princess she was looking guilty because he was in love with the green girl Gamora and she didn't want to feel bad about it.

"Look I am sorry if I was putting a strain on your relationship with Gamora I know you love her." Said Star.

"Yes I know that but I do love her and I will never do anything to hurt her because I love her." Said Sam.

"Okay then I know that, and I am sorry about what happened you love her and she loves you and I am so sorry to but she is lucky to have a man like you." Said Sam.

Gamora was listening to her conversation, and that was amazing to think that Sam would even say that about her Rocket was mending one of the guns as usual Sam joined him.

"So what's going on with you and Gamora then?" Said Rocket.

"Nothing much we are taking things slow that's all and yes and know that doesn't interest you." Said Rocket.

"Hey look I know that sometimes that love and relationship are your thing and that princess is sniffing around you." Said Rocket.

"Yes I know that but I did told her that I am in a relationship with Gamora and I love her." Said Sam.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"Yes Groot Sam is wiped." Said Rocket.

"What ever man I am not whipped beside Gamora and I have our ups and downs over the past month or so but maybe this is tense enough." Said Sam.

"You look tired why don't you get some rest it's almost night time and the princess is getting dropped off in the morning." Said Rocket.

Sam walked towards his bedroom he bumped into the princess Star in long golden dress and her long brown hair Sam knew what she was going to say.

"I am sorry for my actions around you Sam I know that you love Gamora I can hope you can forgive me and I wish you life time of happiness with her." Said the Star.

"Why thank you." He said to her.

"But also hear my warning Sam your brother is danger right now is friends fight one another." Said Star.

"He's not going to die is he?" Asked Sam.

"No he will not but he will have a choice to make." Said Star.

Sam was wondering what was that warning he did miss his brother, he wondered if he would ever forgive him for leaving him like that after their mother died there was a knock on his door.

"Sam it me." Said Gamora.

Sam opened the door to his girlfriend smiling at him; he wondered what he did this time he knew that Sam had relationship problems with Gamora Sam saw a different side to Gamora.

"Hey listen, I over heard you talking to Star earlier about us and saying that you loved me, and I wanted to say something that I loved you to is just I never had a relationship that last this long, before so I know that you may think that I am just crazy but I am not." Said Gamora.

"Your not crazy Gamora I am because I don't deserve a girl like you because you're kind, beautiful and sexy, and I never wanted to be with anyone then you and yes, I have done stupid things in the past but now I love you more anything in this universe." Said Sam.

Gamora smiled know that Sam was important to her and she knew she made the right choice she closed Sam bedroom door Sam knew something was up he looked Gamora beautiful green body he wanted to more then just kissing.

"Gamora what?" He asked her.

Gamora kissed him her hands exploring Sam body she wanted this more than anything in the world Sam stoped he before she made a mistake.

"Do you want this?" Asked Sam.

"Yes I want to make love to Sam." Said Gamora.

"I don't know how to?" Asked Sam.

"Neither do I but let's do it together I want you." Said Gamora.

Sam kissed her he knew that she was worried, but Sam's kiss was turning her on Gamora took of Sam top he saw that he had been amazing abs and flat chest and muscular arms Sam removed Gamora black top seeing her Green boobs Sam didn't know what to next.

"Well now what?" Asked Sam.

Gamora kissed him; they were both very nervous because Sam wanted to please her, and Sam wanted her to make lover to her, and that was important thing to this young couple.

Sam removed his trousers and so did Gamora. they kissed one another again Sam used his tongue to find hers. she kissed him Sam didn't know what to touch on her body.

"Sorry I which I was more experienced you know with sex." Said Sam.

Gamora kissed him again Sam pushed Gamora on his bed Gamora was lost, and she was nervous about having sex with Sam Gamora saw Sam's penis she didn't know what do with him. she placed a her hand on his cock Sam moaned Gamora saw him getting harder.

"Wow I had no idea you can do that?" Said Sam.

"I just wanted you to do that I go curious than the way you sounded like you did sound good." Said Gamora.

She kissed him Sam hit Gamora ass she smiled at Sam for that Sam pushed Gamora down on the bed. he kissed her green breast and then down her stomach Sam never done this before, and Sam wanted to this so bad.

His tongue found Gamora clit and caused her to moan Sam could feel her juices going into Sam's mouth Sam looked at his girlfriend moaning.

"My good Sam don't stop!" She said.

"I am doing okay?" He asked her.

"Yes you can we can fuck now?" Said Gamora.

"Yes, we can but I don't know how? And plus I don't want to hurt you, but I could I could loosen you up." Said Sam.

"Do it." Said Gamora.

Sam pushed his fingers inside of her she was tight and Sam was pushing inside her sex Sam heard screaming his name in pure pleasure Sam knew she was ready for his cock.

"Do you want me?" Said Sam.

Sam placed his fingers with his hardened cock his cock went inside Gamora a little moan escaped her; Sam looked at Gamora and seeing his cock inside of Gamora.

"Fuck me Sam I am your woman now fuck me!" Said Gamora.

Sam thrusted inside of Gamora sex, she monad even harder the sound of Gamora moaning was driving him, and he wanted to fuck her so bad Gamora wrapped her arms around Sam using her nails, and he spanked her boyfriend ass.

"You like that baby?" She asked him.

"Yes and for the record, you can slap my ass any time..." Said Sam.

Gamora did it again, but Sam kept going to his big cock was getting harder inside of his woman Sam was slamming into her causing her to moan even more.

"Sam I want to ride you..." she said.

"I am going to cum baby, and of course you can ride me!" Said Sam.

"Are you cumming yet baby?" Asked Gamora.

"Yes I am almost there!" He said.

Sam and Gamora cum together but she knew this was a start Sam slid his cock out of Gamora sex, and Gamora placed herself on top of Sam.

"I want you!" She said.

She rocked on Sam cock, he just laid grabbing Gamora boobs, and Sam was enjoying the feeling of having this girl making love to him.

"Do you like this?" Asked Gamora.

"Yes, I think I am going to cum again!" He said.

"Good I am to this am so hot!" She said.

With one final rock on Sam's cock, he cum inside of her he so sexy she thought just being with her man with one final thrust he cum inside of her Gamora pulled Sam towards kiss her breast and Sam played with back of Gamora clit.

"I was wondering when you look at my ass in my outfit do you want to fuck my ass?" Said Gamora.

"Yes... if that's okay you're getting me turned on bend that ass over me." Said Sam.

Gamora placed her ass down on the bed Sam placed his cock inside of Gamora ass she smiled knowing that Sam was doing this to her she wanted this to be with her man Sam pumped in and out of Gamora ass she liked the feeling that Sam was giving her Sam pulled Gamora closer to her.

"I love you so much." Said Gamora.

"Me to I love you I am going to cum in that ass." He said.

With one final thrust Sam cum inside of her so did Gamora they panted as Gamora slept in Sam arms she was thankful for a great night with her man and that she made him fell so happy and safe.

"I love you Sam." She said to him.

"I love you to." Said Sam.

Hope you liked that chapter also please leave a review and a like for this chapter in the next chapter it more of a flashback as Sam remembers his first night with Rocket and Groot and Civil War is coming so keep an eye on for that.


	4. Hope

As Sam was looking at Gamora she was sleeping on top of him she ws sexy as hell her green body was sleeping she moved some of her hair she looked at him. The princess was being dropped off today and Gamora and Sam where looking forward to spending time together and Sam had more things on his mind thou Gamora looked at her lover.

"Sam what's wrong?" Asked Gamora.

"Nothing much really." Said Sam.

"No, go on I am your girlfriend I want to help you." Said Gamora.

"Well, I have guilt on my mind my mum and dad death. It was hard on me but I left my brother behind and he doesn't know that I am here." Said Sam.

"Sam do you want to go home?" Asked Gamora.

"No, I don't I just want to know if my brother okay." Said Sam.

Gamora kissed him she kenw her brother was very important to him. But she wanted to help him she was horny as hell around Sam she wanted a morning romp with her man before the mission. 

"Do you want to fuck me again?" Asked Gamora.

"Hell yes, come sit on my face." Said Sam.

Sam placed Gamora pussy on his face his hands grasping her girlfriend tits. Sam loved Gamora and wanted to lick her pussy clean as fast as he could. Sam felt Gamora cum all over his face she got his face licking her cum over her boyfriend lips.

"You are amazing at fucking a girl I am going to suck your cock now being thinking about since Knowhere. I am going to make you cum now." Said Gamora.

Gamora lips made his way to Sam cock she sucked and sucked on Sam dick Sam was very close to cuming. Sam placed his hands on Gamora head bobbing up and down on his cock Sam was very close. "Gamora baby I am going to cum!" Said Sam. Sam cum shoot inside her mouth and Gamora smiled at him knowing that she got his lover.

"I am going to fuck you." Said Sam.

Sam placed himself inside Gamora green pussy and fucked his lover hard and fast. "Yes, yes, yes Sam! Fuck me hard! Yes you sexy human best you!" Said Gamora.

"O, Gamora you are so dam sexy! I am going to cum inside of you here it comes!" Said Sam.

"Arrr!" They both cum together. Sam kissed his girlfriend fully on the lips he was in love Gamora pushed Sam off her she looked at him. She looked at him with lust as Gamora looked at his sexy abs. She purrred at him as he kissed him.

"I am going to ride that big human dick of your. I am going to make you cum inside of me because you're my man." Said Gamora.

The former bounty hunter looked at his lover and nodded Gamora placed himself on Sam erection she moved and moved herself on Sam cock her body was aching for his seed inside of her. "O Sam, Sam, Sam! I am going to cum that's it that's it! I am going to cum! That's it faster!" Said Gamora.

"Yes! Yes! Baby I am so close here's my cum baby I am going to cum! That's it baby I am going to cum I am so close I am going to cum! That's it you make your girl cum!" Said Gamora.

"I am so going to fuck your ass fancy doing anal!" Asked Sam.

"I don't know." Said Gamora.

"It really good I promise you that. I am going to place my dick inside of you and fuck you make you cum in that sexy ass of yours." Said Sam.

"Please do... make you girl cum in your ass." Said Gamora.

The former assassin placed herself on Sam cock as he entered her. He thrusted in and out of Sam cock she grasped the bedsheets as Sam fucked her ass. Gamora saw Sam cock slamming into her she was moaning and screaming his. Name as Sam dumped his load inside of her.

"Fancy a shower?" Gamora and Sam showered together he was happy to have a girlfriend that was Gamora she was kind and loss in bed also they showed and had sex in the shower before changing into there day clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
A year later.

Gamora was inside the hospital on Xandar just given birth to her first child. Sam was looking forward to meeting his baby for the first time. Sam went to visit his wife he smiled and her and kissed her. Sam looked at the baby sleeping in his crpit. 

"O Sam, would you like to meet your daughter I named her Star." Said Gamora.

"Star, I like it." Said Sam.

"After nine months off looking after you I am happy you have no idea." Said Sam.

"I am happy to finally we get to be a family at last just us you and me." Said Gamora.

"Don't forgot about us." Said Peter.

"O, hey guys sorry I just wanted some alone time with my family." Said Sam.

"No problem lets see her." Said Peter.

"Wow, she looks beautiful what's her name?" Asked Peter.

"Star." Said Gamora.

"Lovely name well I hope she grows up to be like you." Said Peter.

"Thanks." Said Gamora.

"She's your perfect Gamora look at her." Said Sam.

"She's will grow up to be like you." Said Gamora.

"I hope so too." Said Sam.

"Sam I love you so much." Said Gamora.

"I love you to." Said Sam. 

In the next chapter Thanos steals Gamora child and fight breaks out between Sam and Thanos and Sam and Gamora but can they rescue there child before it too late.


End file.
